1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror and in particular to a mirror used as a rear view mirror of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known that a rear view mirror should be glare-proof from the view point of safety in driving a motor vehicle. In order to comply with the foregoing requirement, various mirror have been provided or proposed as shown in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid-open Pring No.64(1989)-34603, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Print No.60(1985)-212704 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Print No.63(1988)-163402.
However, in each of the foregoing conventional mirrors, it is difficult to adjust easily the reflectance, lightness, brightness, hue and other characteristics.